


Fixing broken  hearts

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [73]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam and Betty are holding tightly to one another, F/M, Jughead and Veronica are soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: It's time to fix a few broken hearts in Riverdale ... but going down that road sometimes leads to even more broken hearts.





	Fixing broken  hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RFRSSHouseofG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/gifts).



> The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Fourm
> 
> Avatar's None-Cannon Couple OTP Prompt Collection
> 
> None-Cannon couple: Jughead/Veronica
> 
> Prompt #33 – Response
> 
> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #89 (Word) Smile

Kevin sank down in the chair as he frowned across the room. His right hand gripping the wooden handle of the chair.

"If you keep looking like that then you are going to get the worse eye winkles." Archie joked from his seat on the couch.

Kevin didn't answer. He just remaining glaring across the room.

"Okay bad joke." Archie sighed. He stood to his feet and moved away. He figured that he wasn't the one whom Kevin wanted to be around at the moment. He looked around the room and found the blonde head that he was looking for. He made his way to lean againt the wall next to his best friend. "Kevin's in one of his moods; Betts. I think you may be the only one to reach him." He nodded towards the small sitting area where Kevin remain seated.

Betty put her hand on the ginger haired boy's arm. "Archie you know Kevin ..."

Archie sighed deeply. "Don't waste the time trying to make me feel better." He nodded over at the back of Kevin's head. "Kevin needs you right now … I don't want to keep you from him." He softly smiled.

Betty saw that Archie truly understood. She gently squeezed his arm; and made her way over to her other best friend. Taking Archie's seat on the couch. Leaning forward. "Hey Kev." She spoke in a soft gentle voice.

Kevin's hazel eyes slid closed. "Hey." He spoke through a tight throat.

Betty looked concerned. "What's going on?" She placed her hand over his on the end of the chair.

Kevin laughed a bitter low laugh. His eyes opened to meet Betty's. "Nothing." He didn't want to get into it. Not here. He shook his head. "Sorry that I'm bringing you down; I know you want to enjoy the party." He sighed deeply. "I'll talk to Archie and let him know that I wasn't trying to kick him out of my life."

"Archie knows when you need him to be your comforter and when you don't. He's fine. Okay." Betty looked meaningfully into hurt hazel eyes.

Kevin nodded. "Okay."

"So I was thinking that after the party ends how about a best friend's sleepover?" Veronica spoke from above Kevin's head.

Kevin eyes lifted. "You don't have to do that Ronnie." He sighed.

"Yeah I do." Veronica played with his hair. "There is no way that I or B here are going to send you home …. not with your dad working over night." She gently frowned down at him.

"Don't you have plans with Jughead after the party is over?" Kevin questioned.

"He'll understand." Veronica replied.

"Understand what?" Jughead walked up to the group and sat next to Betty. He looked over at his girlfriend. Then he looked at Kevin. He understood. "Of course I understand. I know Archie wants to hang out after the party. So he'll be happy that I'm free."

Veronica gently smiled at her boyfriend. 'I love you.' she mouthed at him.

Slight pink colored Jughead's cheeks.

Betty softy smiled. She was so happy that Jughead found love in his life. He needed it. She was happy that he found it in Veronica. She locked eyes with Kevin and saw that he was feeling slightly peaceful once more.

"Okay." Kevin's soft voice spoke.

Veronica lightly teased his hair. "That's my boy."

Jughead's right eye brow rose. "Careful Kevin. If I didn't know that you were gay then I would say you need to watch yourself around my girl." He winked.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

Betty giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt." Adam stepped up behind where Betty was sitting. He smiled at the group then he lowered his eyes to meet the upturned ones of his girl. "Hate to say this Betty; but I have to head home."

Betty got to her feet and held out her hand for Adam to take. She felt warmth at the feel of her boyfriend's hand in her's. She walked with Adam towards the end of the couch …. she gently laughed as the couch kept them at a distance.

Adam playfully pulled Betty into him; his arms quickly locking behind her waist. "I finally won you from the evil of the couch." He joked.

Betty playfully swatted his chest.

"I don't want to cause you to feel like you need to leave early because I have to." Adam turned serious.

"Veronica has invited Kevin and I to stay the night." Betty replied.

Adam looked over to where Kevin was sitting. "Careful of my girl Kevin … if I learn that you aren't in fact gay then we may have a issue." He joked at the other teen.

Kevin forced a laugh.

Adam turned serious. "Are you okay Kevin?" He was worried that Kevin didn't quip back at him. He felt Betty slightly tighten in his arms.

Kevin put a hand over his eyes in reponse.

"I really have to go." Adam softly said. He looked into his girlfriend's sea of blue green eyes. "Walk me to my car?"

Betty nodded.

Jughead stood to his feet after the couple left the seating area. He paused to put his hand against Veronica's neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I'll be back." He husked as he turned and followed after Adam and Betty. He would wait near the tree at the end of the driveway till Adam drove away; that way Betty wouldn't be alone out front of the Pembroke for long. After all it may be safe in Riverdale …. where as safe as any small towns are safe … but there is a party going on … and a lot of drinking horny teenagers about.

Archie watched as Jughead walked out of the front door after Adam and Betty. He fully knew that if he himself tried to protect Betty like how Jughead did … then Betty would be sore at him for months on end. But with Jughead she just accepted it and felt secure with it. He sighed as he realized that his close friendship with Betty Cooper  _was not_ on the same wave link as Jughead's was. He fought down the hurt and jealous that was beating against his soul. He looked around the living room and grew tired of the party. But he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go to Pops without his friends; and he fully knew that non of them wanted to go this night. He sighed as he forced himself to remain at the party.

Veronica frowned at the sight before her. "Okay enough is enough." She walked over to the sound system and turned it off. "Party is over everyone." She annouced.

"You can't do this!" Cheryl stormed from where she was in mid grind against Toni.

"Relax." Toni whispered in her ear. "You and I just got started." She pressed her hip against the redheaded.

"Still she can't do this." Cheryl growled low in her voice.

"Yeah you can't do this! It's not even midnight yet!" A drunken shout sounded in the middle of the crowded living room. "Turn the fucking music on all ready!"

Veroncia stiffened.

Archie made his way over to her; and turned to face the crowd. "You heard the lady. Now get out." He firmly spoke his arms crossing across his chest. "Now!" He barked.

"This ain't your home Andrews. You aren't going to get your dick in the ice queen." A football player pushed his way through the crowd. "Not unless beanie boy would allow you to fuck her with him." A sly smile played on his lips. "Perhaps he will allow a foursome." His drunken eyes roved up and down Veroncia's body.

Archie stepped up and grabbed the labels of the jacket of the football player. "If you ever say that again about Veronica; Layton … then I will personally make sure that's the last thing you will ever say again." His eyes grew even more firey. "Now get out of here." He looked over his shoulder. "Everyone!" He shouted.

The crowd realized that the party was really over. They walked out the door. Most of them tossing their half full solo cups onto the carpet and walls. Some spitting on the stero.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she pulled Toni along with her out the front door. "I knew that you couldn't handle a party Lodge." She threw over her shoulder.

"Let me go Andrews." Layton growled low in his throat.

"I'll let you go." Archie replied; as he let the jacket go with his left hand. He pushed the other teen towards the door roughly. He jerked him to the side as Betty and Jughead walked back into the apartment.

"Now that's whom I want to fuck." Layton wolf called towards Betty.

Jughead moved even closer towards Betty; and got her well away. He watched as Archie jerked Layton into his side and shoved the football player out of the door. His thin smiled as Archie slammed the door after. He watched as Betty walked over to where Veronica was still standing stiff and tall. "Thank you Archie."

Archie turned his head and stiffy nodded at his best friend. He watched in silence as Jughead made his way over to Veronica; gently pulling Veronica into him. He watched as Veronica rested her head against his shoulder; and Jughead resting his head ontop of hers.

Veronica felt safe in Jughead arms. "I wish that you were staying tonight." She whispered.

"Kevin doesn't need me." Jughead replied. He gently tightened his hold on his girlfriend. He knew whatever Layton said to her scared her. "I love you." He husked.

Veronica lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you." She lifted her toes so she could meet his lips with her own. She felt safe; and loved as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She allowed him to comfort her through his kiss before he had to leave for the night. She pulled away. "I love you." She repeated.

Betty's eyes met Kevin's and saw deep worry in his hazel eyes. She knew whatever happened with Layton was bad.

Jughead finally pulled away from her. With a gently brush of his knuckles against her cheek he stepped away from her. He turned and looked at Archie still in the middle of the living room. "Come on Archie you and I are having a sleepover at your place tonight." He said as he walked over to his best friend.

Archie relaxed. "Sounds fine with me." He smiled.

Jughead made his way toward the door once more. He looked over his shoulder before following Archie out; "I'll call you later to make sure you get a good night sleep." He winked at his girlfriend.

Veronica blew a kiss towards him.


End file.
